


Lay Me Down Gently

by EmBug



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Prompt Fill, Whats new?, eggsy is cute, harry is a dork, wrote this forever ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBug/pseuds/EmBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Harry and Eggsy sleep, and only sleep, together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down Gently

When Eggsy got off the plane after a two week long mission in Moscow, he felt like death warmed over. The emergency extraction hadn’t allowed for him to pack up so he was stuck in the same suit he had fought in. Dried blood was caked all over him, there was tear in his button-up and he lost one of his shoes. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep for three days.

Harry was waiting for him down at the landing strip. Their relationship was a new one, less than a month. Having a long mission was tough on the both of them. Harry had always over worried when it came to Eggsy but thinking of how he might lose him before anything really happened, well, it wasn’t ideal. 

Coming down the stairs of the plane, Eggsy eyes lit up when he saw Harry. He looked dashing as always with his neatly combed hair and bespoke suit. Eggsy walked as fast as his shaky legs would let him over to Harry and all but fell into is arms.

Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy and looked down on him, concern etched on to his features, “Let’s get you home, shall we?”

Eggsy just hummed and burrowed into Harry’s chest. Harry laughed quietly and tried to turn around to start heading to the Kingsman shuttle. Except for Eggsy was dead weight and almost collapsed without Harry supporting him. 

“Do you expect me to carry you?” Harry asked, eyebrow raised.

“Cheers”

Sighing, yet smiling, Harry shifted his weight  so he could bend down and scoop Eggsy up bridal style.

“Hey! I didn’ say you could treat me like a damsel!” Eggsy protested, weakly if you asked Harry.

“Tell that to the young man who just a few seconds ago refused to walk”

“…you’re still a right tosser”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eggsy didn’t budge from Harry’s hold the whole way to Harry’s house, not even for the transfer into a taxi, instead choosing to sit in his boyfriend’s lap. Harry just enjoyed the weight of another person against him and carded gentle fingers through the younger man’s hair. At the half way point, Eggsy was past lightly dozing and was full on sleeping, slightly drooling on Harry’s shirt.

Legs having gone numb at this point, Harry reluctantly placed a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and shook him a little.

“Darling, I’m sorry, you are going to have to get up for a minute”

“But Harry!” Eggsy whined, eyes only half open.

A fond smile crossed Harry’s face, “I know, Eggsy. But the sooner you get up, the sooner we can get you in a bed”

With that, Eggsy some how found the will to stand, making it to the door with surprising speed. By the time Harry made his way inside and took off his Oxfords, he could already hear water running in the upstairs bathroom. 

While Eggsy showered, Harry readied himself for bed. It was relatively early, about the time they would normally be eating dinner. Harry was half tempted to make Eggsy eat but knew he would be faced with more protest than it was worth. After all, Merlin did say Eggsy did a great job of carrying on the Galahad title.

In the process of putting on his night clothes, Harry realized that the two of them had never slept together. Well, they had certainly  _slept together_ but never simply slept. Not for a lack of wanting to, of course. One of them always had to leave for something or another. 

For a second, Harry panicked. He hadn’t shared a bed with some one for years. What if he hogged the blankets and left Eggsy cold? What if one of them snored? What if Eggsy kicked in his sleep? 

Before Harry could spiral out, Eggsy emerged from the shower, hair still wet and ruffled, and wearing one of Harry’s t-shirts. Eggsy filled the shirt out quite nicely, except that it hung down to mid thigh on him. Harry allowed himself some self indulgent staring before reminding himself that Eggsy needed rest.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Eggsy flinging himself onto the bed. The young man quickly became cocooned under the blankets, only the top of his head peeking out.

“Is there room for two?” Harry questioned, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“Always” came a muffled sound, while a corner of the blanket was raised.

The minute Harry slid in to the bed, Eggsy was wrapped around him. He laid his head on Harry’s chest, with his arm curled around his torso, and a leg hooked over Harry’s knees. For a minute, Harry thought this was going to be the most uncomfortable sleep of his life. But he quickly found that he had matched his breathing to Eggsy’s and had never felt more at peace. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry had never been an early riser so it was no surprise to wake up to Eggsy tracing lines up and down his arm.

“Morning” Eggsy whispered, with a small smile, like it was a secret between the two of them.

“Did we really sleep the whole night?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. I was pretty knackered”

“Apparently not enough to stop you from wiggling all night” 

“Do you wanna go, bruv? ‘Cause I remember waking up thinking that there was construction going on from all your snorin’”

“I’m assuming that this is  _your_  drool on my shirt, though”

“Well I had to get close to you since you stole all the blankets!”

The house filled with the sounds of them laughing and bickering, still tangled up in the sheets.

They didn’t report to HQ until nearly two in the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for elletromil on tumblr.


End file.
